Kaidan's Daughter
by BunnySpacegirl
Summary: Kaidan's daughter sees her mother's VI for the first time.


The Birth of Victoria Alenko

Kaidan stood outside the glass window of the birth operation. He had worry on his face. It was a long exhausted birth. Then a baby's cry could be heard. Kaidan stopped pacing and saw the baby being taken away from Mira the surrogate mother.

Moments later a Doctor came out to Kaidan and told him he may see the baby. He felt overwhelming pride in himself. Then he followed the Doctor to the baby room. The room was full of newborns.

Then one of the baby's was picked up. A little pink wrapped baby.

"This is your daughter." Said the Doctor. Kaidan held his little miracle in his arms and sobbed. Liara walked into the room.

"I've invited the old crew to welcome her home." She said in deep pride as well.

"She's here. I can feel her here right now." He said looking into his daughter's light brown eyes. Liara knew it hurt him to see that his child has many of Victoria Shepard's' features'.

Three years later. Victoria Alenko is in the school of Children of Alliance officers or other High rank Military. She is in a preschool for girls. Liara kept her promise to Shepard and watched over her child and Kaidan. She was like foster Mother to little Vikki. That was what Kaidan and Liara nicknamed her.

By the time Victoria was 10. Vikki and her father would go to the fireworks show in the Vancouver bay. Just to say it would bring back memories of his parents. She saw a tear leave his eye. She didn't say anything but grasp his hand and squeeze it tight. Kaidan knelt to her and hugged her close.

Every night Vikki would cry for her daddy. Liara read to her something Shepard once told them before a battle to calm everyone. It seemed to work on little Vikki.

"Aunt Liara? Why is it Daddy never talks about Mama?" asked Vikki one night. Liara sighed and said.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand." She said and kissed Vikki's forehead.

Two weeks after Vikki turned 13. Kaidan and Liara had a long painful discussion about letting Victoria know about what happened to her mother. It hurt Kaidan. He never quite recovered from leaving her there in London.

"It's up to you. She's always asked me about it. I know it's not my place. But you're her father. I think she's old enough to understand what happened." Said Liara touching Kaidan's shoulder in comfort. Liara left the room to get Vikki.

"Your Father has something to show you. He's in the living quarters." Said Liara holding Vikki's hands inside her's.

"Alright." Said Vikki noticing the hurt in Liara's voice. She left Liara and saw her father inside the living quarters through the glass. She enters the sliding doors.

"Dad? Aunt Liara sent me to you." Asked Vikki noticing his posture isn't happy.

"Hey there, I have something I haven't shown anyone and will not to anyone until now." He said sounded choke up in his words. He went to Vikki and led her to a chair and she sat down. Then he sat a chair across from hers and sat down. He held her hands and told her about the Reaper invasion.

That little hope was riding that they could win that war. Then he sobbed when getting close to tell her that Victoria told him to leave and he refused to go. She told him that she would always love him no matter what.

"I loved your mother very very much. A part of me died with her. Watching her run off to the beam. I couldn't take it." He let go of her hands and got up. Vikki was crying as he got worse at his crying as well.

"We did return to hopefully find your mother. We searched for a month. No body was found. Doctor Chakwas monitored me as did Aunt Liara. My mind was gone. I didn't eat or sleep. How could I when I lost the love of my life a second time. This time it was forever." He managed to choke out.

"Then Liara told me no hope was to be found for it's been a long time searching for Shepard. Then she handed me this V.I chip. I put it inside the computer banks and her V.I visual showed up." Then he showed Vikki the V.I chip.

He inserted it to the computer bank and left the room. Vikki saw a V.I visual of her mother for the first time. She'd seen her mother's picture in History books on the Reaper war. But this was the only time or way she'd get to hear her mother's own voice. Then her V.I spoke.

_If anyone has found my V.I chip. Then I'm no longer alive. If Kaidan. . . Kaidan if you're seeing this. Know my heart always belonged to you. It never left your heart. The night before Ilos was special to me. It was always special to me. But, I never wanted to hurt you. You are my light my strength and hope. There's something I wanted you to know. I've wanted no one else since you came back into my life. I know you've thought about making our love real. I do. I want to be your wife if that's how you want it. _

_ But to give the reason of this V.I. In case of my death. And knowing your heart will be broken, I've given a part of myself for you in Chakwas's med Clinic. She will tell you what must be done. I've give her word not to force the choice upon you. I've thought about me losing you or you losing me. . . I hurt so badly. I don't want us to separate ever again. I love you so very very much Kaidan. I love. . . you._

Then the V.I of Shepard faded away. Vikki was bawling her eyes out. Liara came into the room and held Vikki. "Shhh it alright. It's alright." Said Liara sobbing with Vikki.


End file.
